Just like Kensi
by TheInvisibleChameleon
Summary: A case is brought up with a person from Kensi's past. Who is she? And what important information is she holding? Rated K - T :) read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Please read this bit! Okay so I'm not sure about this story or where to take it. I have a second chapter but I haven't decided if I want to continue. If you like it, review and I'll keep writing it :) okay enjoy :) (also if anyone can think of a different and/or better title it would be much appreciated :))**

* * *

'Yo guys we have a case.' Eric yelled from the top of the stairs.

'What no whistle?' Callen asked.

Eric shrugged, 'Nell and I have a deal that if I don't whistle for a week then she has to pay for takeout.' Eric realized he just told the team he had a date and quickly walked back into OPS

Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam exchanged looks and smiled as they walked up the stairs to OPS.

'This is Commander William Thorn. He was found dead last week but, his killer has been caught.'

'So why bother telling us about it if there's nothing to find?' Kensi asked looking at Nell.

'Well he had top secret information about one of their prisoners that they were moving during next month and he's the only one who knows what time and date. Not even the people that were moving the prisoners knew yet. It was a massive secret. Nobody knew in case it fell into the wrong hands and they were compromised their whole investigation could go cold. It was very important.'

'And again, what can we do about it?' Kensi asked.

'He has a daughter,'

'Grace Thorn.' Kensi finished looking at the picture Eric had put on the screen.

'Yep, and she's missing. But not like kidnapped missing like I'm running away missing.' Eric said,

'You know her?' Callen asked.

'Yeah I did she must be 16 now maybe 17.' Kensi said.

'And how did you say you know her again?' Deeks asked.

'I didn't.' Kensi answered.

Callen exchanged a glace with Sam. 'Care to share?' He asked.

'Not really.'

'Kensi I need to know, you could a valuable asset in finding her.'

Kensi sighed, 'She and her Dad were moved to the base my father was stationed at. Our fathers became best friends. My Mum was gone her Mum had died when she was born. Two Dads bringing up their kids in a Marine base so I looked after her when her dad couldn't. She was like a little sister; we were the family we would never have. She was three when she came to the base and by the time she was five I had taught her to pick pocket something I had taught myself while Dad was away. It was a good time passer. Then Dad was killed and that's all you need to know.'

'Are you okay to be on this case?' Callen asked knowing it was a stupid question because no matter how hurtful or painful the case is to you no one wants to be taken off one.

'I'm fine.' Was Kensi's famous reply.

'Eric do you know where she's gone?' Callen said turning to the tech.

'I can take a guess. She has a Grandmother in LA and that's who she last contacted. She visited her yesterday.'

'Pull every street cam and run facial recognition until you find her. Sam, Kensi, Deeks, get ready to hit the streets.'

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Thoughts and ideas are welcome! :) xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the second chapter :) review! :) (new title ideas welcome as well :))**

* * *

'Callen, I traced her cell. She's at Sunset Boulevard heading towards Melrose Avenue she's at a park.'

'Okay Eric we're on it. Thanks.' Callen said while Sam started the challenger and Kensi started her Cadillac. 'Melrose Avenue guys.' Callen said into the phone to Deeks.

They pulled up to a park to see it filled with teenagers, couples and children.

'It'll take forever to find her. She might not even be here.' Deeks complained.

'She's there. My two O'clock brown hair, black Vans, red sweatshirt, denim shorts.' Kensi said watching the girl move through the people in the park looking over her shoulder.

'Okay let's move in. Don't shoot, don't let her get away.' Callen said getting out of his car and heading towards her.

'Grace Thorn?' He called. She snapped her head around and saw Callen. Her brown eyes widened and she sprinted across the park and jumped over a fence. Kensi ran after her jumping the fence and shouting for her to stop. Deeks ran after Kensi, Callen and Sam ran on the street hoping to cut her off.

They ran across three front yards until Grace cut around the back of one of the houses she jumped up and grabbed the roof of a shed and pulled herself up. Kensi followed,

'Grace stop! We just want to talk.' Kensi said as Grace stopped looking over the edge at the ground deciding whether or not to jump.

'It's been a while Kensi.' Grace said turning around to face her.

'Yeah it has.' Kensi stepped towards her, 'So you're running away, why didn't you just go live with your Grandma?'

'That's a bit rich coming from you. You ran away first, plus she wasn't my guardian that I was meant to go to so they would have come and taken me away from her.' Grace said.

Deeks was pulling himself up onto the roof beside Kensi as she replied, 'Who are you meant to be with?'

'After you left Dad got remarried and I'm meant to be with her, but she doesn't like me and the feeling is mutual, she says I'm a spoilt brat.' Grace shrugged looking back over the edge.

'Kensi, CIA is here, they say that the prisoner they were moving was related to a CIA case so they want her, you'll either have to take her or give her to them. Tell her to make the choice and make it quickly I can't keep holding them off. They're going to come and get her themselves.' Callen said into Kensi's earpiece.

'Okay Grace you have three choices, you can jump off this roof and I'll get you anyway, you can go with the CIA who are here right now ready to get you, or you can come with me now and save the fuss.' Kensi said.

'Fine, I'll come with you.' Grace said throwing a glance back over the edge of the roof. She started walking towards Kensi but tried to punch her in the stomach so she could make a run for it. Kensi caught her fist and twisted it behind her back.

'Just remember who taught you how to fight.' Kensi said as they climbed down from the roof. She walked Grace out to her car.

'Get in the back, we have to go take care of the CIA, don't even try to run because either I'll find you or the CIA will find you. Neither is going to be pretty.' Kensi shut the door and locked the car walking over to the CIA.

'Excuse me, I'm agent Locknan and you are?' An agent from the CIA turned to Kensi.

'Special Agent Blye, and it's our case, she's our suspect, we found her.' Kensi said.

'Agent Blye, as much as I realize you did in fact find her she's still our suspect.' Agent Locknan said.

'It's our case now, that's what NCIS means, we do the Navy cases, now if you'll excuse me Agent Locknan I have to go.' Kensi said turning away but he grabbed her arm.

'Excuse me Agent Blye but we still haven't got what we wanted.' He said as Kensi raised an eyebrow. She looked over at Callen as if to say 'Can I kick his ass?' Callen shrugged, Deeks started ignoring another Agent to watch the show along with Sam and Callen.

'I suggest you let go of me Agent Locknan.' Kensi said.

'I really suggest you let go of her.' Deeks said smirking knowing he was going to get hurt.

'When you give me what I want.' He replied his grip getting slightly tighter Kensi winced and he kept tightening his grip. It was definitely going to leave a bruise. Kensi grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the grass twisting his arms behind his back.

'I told you to let go, you shouldn't man handle people Agent Locknan you'll get yourself hurt.' Kensi smirked then stood up and walked away to her car followed by Deeks.

'Hey! You can't do that to me, I'm a government agent!' He yelled after her. Callen walked past him and patted him on the shoulder.

'So is she.' He laughed and got into Sam's car.

* * *

**Please review lovely people :) xo**


End file.
